


What You Want

by thedeadparrot



Series: A Far Better Thing [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Interactive Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. For the longest time, wanting was uncomfortable, scary, something that set you apart, something that made you odd and wrong and different. It feels good now, to know that you can have what you want, to know that it will smile at you and laugh with you and kiss you and sing you silly songs on your birthday, that it will let you in and let you see it at its most fragile and its most vulnerable.</p><p>Links to an external site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> A short PWP sequel to [A Far Better Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/866033). Takes place about one year after the events of the story.

I wrote this as something of a challenge to myself to see what other sorts of stories I could write with [Twine](http://www.auntiepixelante.com/twine/) over the long weekend. (The answer was 'porn' in case it wasn't obvious.) It's still recommended that you read this in Firefox or Chrome.

In total, this fic is about 1500 words long.

[What You Want](http://thedeadparrot.github.io/fic-projects/edge-2/what-you-want.html)


End file.
